Sic Parvis Magna
by Virdis Drachen
Summary: 'Those who are of fortune, must seek their fortune.' Many a night would two young boys dream of about lost treasures and mystical places that are only talked about in legends; they dreamed of exploring those far off places. One day they would make those dreams a reality, as for greatness may often come from small beginnings.


**A/n: PLEASE READ  
**

**I don't like putting notes on the begining, but in this case I will. This series is tagged as Sheith because there _will_ be _eventual_ Sheith. I honestly think that this is needless to say, but I'll say it just in case, in this first chapter Shiro and Keith are best friends, they very love each other as such, and they are the only family each other got. There's NO underage relationship. I only put this warning here because I really don't want any misunderstandings of any kind. **

**Also, I hate the fact they never gave papa Kogane an official name, the man really deserved one... In this au he'll be named Heath 'cause I don't like just calling him 'Keith's dad'.**

**That being said, I've been thinking on this au for quite a long while now but I've been putting it off because I was constantly questioning my own ideas. It will mostly be inspired by Uncharted 4 (it's my favorite game from the franchise), but I hope to include ideas of my own. So, I'm just gonna roll with it and see where it leads. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Keith Kogane has never lived in one place for too long at a time. His parents Heath and Krolia Kogane were two of the greatest explorers and historians that have ever lived. As such, they would travel often, but Keith didn't complain. For someone as young as he was he has traveled far and wide, and has seen more things than most. Keith admired his parents' work and longed for the day he would be old enough to join them in their adventures.

If the place wasn't dangerous, Heath and Krolia would take Keith with them. But when Keith couldn't follow, he would stay behind with his uncle Kolivan who, despite also being an explorer, would never say no to watch over Keith. Uncle Kolivan was usually calm and collected, but he taught Keith may things. Among them, was how to fight and the importance of history.

So even if Keith was bummed he couldn't go with mom and dad, he still loved spending time with his uncle. Keith would always look forward to having Kolivan teach him more cool moves!

On one particular job, Heath and Krolia had to go to a faraway place. They didn't say much details as to exactly where they were going but they both seemed very excited for it. Kolivan was off on his own job and it was one of the very few times that he couldn't take care of Keith.

So Keith was left under the care of someone his parents knew and that was apparently very trustworthy. Keith has seen the person before plenty of times and he knew they weren't bad. Still he was a little reluctant at first because he wasn't too fond of strangers. But he was alright because he knew that his mom and dad always came back to him as quickly as possible. They always came back to him triumphant. They always came back to him with epic stories to tell ...

Until they didn't.

Time passed. And the moment there was no calls, no letters, no news from his ma and pa, Keith knew that there was something wrong. But like any child that thought his parents were the heroes of the world, he, while hugging his purple hippo plushie, would pray to the stars to bring his mama and dada back home …

For as much as he wished, he got no sounds of his dad's deep but energetic voice saying 'We're back!' while his mom would bend down to receive him into a hug. Instead, what he got was being dropped off in a place he didn't know along with a: "I'm sorry Keith."

'Home for boys' Keith was told by the lady who took him by the hand and lead him into the unfamiliar place. She was dressed in black, and had a funny thing that matched her dress on her head, and she wore a cross around her neck.

Keith saw that there was plenty of other boys both his age and older and he was afraid. He hugged his hippo closer, but Keith didn't cry, he didn't beg to not be left behind by his supposed caretaker. He wanted his mama and papa. They would come back for him … they would find him, and they would go on another adventure …

However faith didn't make adjusting any easier. The other kids looked at him funny, they laughed at him for always looking out the window to talk to the stars, telling them to bring mama and dada back. They didn't believe him when he told the great stories about his parents. They even tried to take his purple hippo away!

But Keith held on to it, just like he held onto the hope that he would see his family again. He the other kids no mind, there was no use in making friends anyways. He would leave soon ...

Days came and went, and time was an all consuming beast that would prey upon even the innocent faith of a child. Unmerciful, relentless. Some days Keith felt like he wanted to cry but tears never came. Other days, his sorrow escaped in anger, or in days full of solitude because a lot of the other boys were mean.

One day like any other, the same group of kids came to interrupt the little peace that he could find.

He had been fine on his own, quietly watching the other boys whilst he held his little, soft hippo. Two slightly older boys came to him, they teased and they took his hippo away. Keith tried to stand up for himself even when some punches were thrown.

Keith managed to defend himself well. But he couldn't get his plush back. Bruised and defeated Keith had no choice but to run and hide under a bed. Everyone was outside and they wouldn't be coming back to the rooms anytime soon.

Under there, where no one could see him and in the slight darkness reality hit him; he wouldn't see his parents ever again. They were gone, and he was alone. Whether they really left him or not, it didn't matter, he just wanted to see them. He wanted his mom's warm hugs, he wanted to sit on his father's lap and listen to his stories. He wanted them to kiss him, or tickle him … he missed them. He missed his uncle Kolivan too. Why hasn't _he _come for him? Was he not loved anymore? Was he _**bad**_like those mean kids always told him he was?

Tears came like tidal waves. They flowed and they flowed, and even more did Keith wish he had his mama and papa ...

"Oh, there you are."

The voice of another boy startled Keith, set him on high alert. He sniffled and dried his tears as best he could, he was all tensed up and ready to fight. How did this boy find him under the bed? Maybe he had been crying too loud ...

"What do you want?!" Keith snapped and the boy, that was clearly older than him, jumped a little.

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you." The other boy moved a little too suddenly causing Keith to coil back and get ready to strike.

To Keith's surprise he saw the boy taking out a very familiar hippo from behind his back. Keith's first instinct was to snatch the toy, but he held back out of fear the boy would try to harm him.

Instead, Keith was offered the plush. The boy put it on the floor and carefully pushed it towards Keith. Yet Keith was wary and watched as he slowly lowered himself belly first to the floor and crawled a little bit close to Keith. He was bigger so he didn't fit as well, but for Keith it was better that way.

Keith was still a snivelling mess and his eyes were red and puffy, yet he glared daggers in warning. "Leave me alone ..." Keith wanted to scream at him, but he was tired and very very sad, his voice just didn't have enough bite to it.

The other boy smiled kindly at him, "It's okay, I will. I just wanted to see if you were okay first … I saw those boys bothering you."

"So?" That time Keith's tone was a little sharper, but still not enough to scare this boy away.

There was a little silence and then from out of his pocket, the boy took out a small handful of bandages and swabs, offering them to Keith. "Here, I managed to sneak out a few from the infirmary."

Keith's expression softened, but caution still warned him to keep his distance. He has received enough bruises and scrapes for one day. When Keith refused to take the offered items the older boy offered a very friendly smile then proceeded to put the bandages and swabs on the floor, right next to the stuffed animal.

"I hope you feel better. And next time, if you need help, I'll help you."

Keith didn't get why was this boy being so nice to him, but he took the bandaids first albeit, reluctantly. He remembered that his mama and papa always told to say thank you when he was given things.

"Thank you …" He mumbled and the boy beamed.

"You're welcome!" He then began to get out from under the bed, but before he left he happily offered his name. "My name's Takashi."

Keith looked confused as he tried to pronounce the name, "'Kashi?"

Takashi giggled through a toothy grin, "You can call me Shiro if it's easier."

"Shiro … I'm Keef." Keith said while rubbing one of his eyes, his words muffled from all the crying and the sadness.

Shiro offered him one last smile before saying, "It's nice to meet you Keith. I'll see you later." Then he calmly stood up and left.

The tears were still rolling down Keith's cherubic face as he saw Shiro leave. When Keith thought he was alone, he finally grabbed his hippo plush and snuggled into it. All the pain still made his little heart sad. But, somehow, he also felt a little warmer.

* * *

It was several days before he would ever interact with Shiro again. Keith often saw him though; playing with, or helping other kids, helping the nuns or quietly reading books by himself. A lot of times Keith wanted to say hi, or see what he was up to, but he was too wary to approach. He feared that in the end, Shiro was mean like the other older kids.

But on one good day, those bothersome boys came to pick a fight yet again because apparently they had nothing better to do. Keith was minding his own business as always. He was in the yard, hidden behind a cobblestone pillar as he watched Shiro reading under a shady tree, when one of the boys turned him around to get his attention. It started with the usual: some insults, some teasing and Keith doing his best to avoid the fight, because Keith wasn't the troublemaker everyone made him out to be. He had a temper, yes, but his uncle always told him that if he could avoid a fight, he should do so … until one particular insult was crossing the line. _No one _talked badly of his parents. _**No. One**_.

The usually quick brawl got out of hand quickly. One of them held Keith in place from behind despite him kicking and punching. He was just too small. Just when he thought he was going to get the beating of his life someone rushed to his rescue.

"Hey!" The 'rescuer' shouted and Keith recognized the voice. Keith looked up just in time to see the boy holding him get sucker punched in the face. Keith fell to the ground but he was quickly pulled to his feet by none other than Shiro.

Shiro pulled Keith behind him as the other kids confronted them. "Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size!"

They weren't happy, and in less than what Keith could blink Shiro and him were locked in a two-on-two brawl.

Everything happened in a blur and soon the nuns we're separating them and sending them to the office. As they all waited out in the hall to be reprimanded, Keith was sat on a chair across from Shiro. The other two boys had been called into the office first since Shiro had spoken up and told the nuns what had happened. But since they engaged in the fight, Shiro and Keith also had to be disciplined.

Keith was looking down at his swinging feet since he was ashamed for getting Shiro in trouble. But he was also very happy for teaching those boys a lesson. Hopefully they would think twice before bothering him again.

"Hey Keith."

Keith looked up into Shiro's bruised face and his shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry …"

"It's okay. I told you I'd help you and we sure taught them huh?"

Keith smiled a little and nodded. Shiro smiled and took the seat next to him. Surprisingly Keith didn't feel threatened by Shiro anymore. And the question he's been wanting to ask for a long time now finally surfaced.

"Do … do you want to be friends?"

Shiro was taken aback blinking at Keith for a few moments. But then he nodded with a bright smile.

"I'd love to!"

Becoming friends was very easy for the two boys. Especially when they soon discovered that they had a lot in common. They were both smart beyond their age. They both enjoyed reading, though Shiro was a little more advanced. But he always helped Keith with things he didn't understand.

Many a night, while everyone else slept, they would take turns to sneak into each other's beds to hide under the covers. They would enclose themselves in their own little bubble and Shiro would tell Keith wonderful stories about lost treasures and mystical places that are only talked about in legends. It reminded Keith of the stories his own parents always told him. So Keith in turn would try his best to tell Shiro about Heath and Krolia and their stories.

Soon the boys themselves would dream of exploring those far off places; they would play pretend, and they would hide 'treasures' for each other to find. Shiro would often give Keith puzzles to solve, Keith would draw maps for Shiro to follow.

One night, they were in their habitual nightly reunion, and under their little tent made out of Shiro's blankets Keith discovered where did Shiro got all those stories, and ideas of adventures in the great unknown.

Under Shiro's pillow there was a picture, it's edges were worn and wrinkled. In the image there was a slightly younger looking Shiro smiling the biggest of toothy grins. At each side of him there were two elderly figures, a man and a woman.

"Who are they?" Keith asked with innocent curiosity as he looked at the picture.

Shiro took the picture gently, the item clearly a very prized possession. When he answered his tone sounded sad. "These are my grandma and grandpa." He paused for a moment fiddling with the top right corner of the picture. "My grandma was an archaeologist, and my grandpa was a historian."

Keith hugged his plushie closer. The sad look on Shiro's face made Keith sad. Keith could understand him and he didn't want himself or Shiro to feel like that. So within the same picture he spotted somethings else to talk about.

"What's that?" Keith pointed at a ring that dangled from Shiro's neck in the picture. He was curious and observant by nature and the silvery item really caught his eye.

Shiro looked at it with his brows slightly furrowed. "My grandma gave me that. She said it was very special, and my grandpa told me that I had to take care of it."

Keith looked at Shiro's neck and noted the absence of it, "Do you have it?"

Once again Shiro frowned but he looked more like he was thinking hard on something. Then he mumbled, "No …"

That was a shame … Keith was hoping he could see it. "Oh … did you lost it?"

"I think … but I'll look for it someday." Shiro was still frowning but he sounded determined. That ring was really important and Keith wanted Shiro to have it back.

"I'll help you! If we look together, I'm sure we can find it!" Keith exclaimed with a lot of determination as well. But then he pouted in doubt as he thought, "But … I don't know where to start."

Shiro laughed and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, we'll find it somehow, someday. Thanks Keith."

Keith giggled and showed Shiro his own toothy grin with a missing tooth in it. He felt strange doing that, he hasn't done that for anyone since he got to the orphanage. But Shiro was good, and they were friends so it was okay.

From there they only became inseparable. Wherever Shiro went, Keith followed. Wherever Keith was, Shiro wasn't far away. If one got in trouble, the other would come swooping in to support. Luckily the problems with the other kids were few and far in between. Shiro and Keith then started getting in more trouble for mischief, and for causing the nuns some headaches with their recklessness.

Turns out the two boys were picking up an interest in Parkour and freerunning. Shiro had some basic knowledge, and naturally, Keith wanted to be cool like Shiro.

For a couple of years everything was good. His parents' disappearance left a deep wound in Keith that every now and then it would resurface. But with Shiro it was easier to move on, it was easier to live. And the same could be said for Shiro too.

Until that day came where Shiro turned eighteen and had to leave.

Shiro was five years older than Keith and for a long time they both knew the day would come. But they weren't prepared to part ways, they never would be.

Shiro might have been a bit of a troublemaker a few times -the only times he had been caught anyways- but because he was helpful Shiro was allowed to stay for a little extra time. He was allowed to go out and get a job, all so that he could gather enough money to find a place for himself to stay.

But Shiro wasn't allowed in the rooms anymore, they needed the space for younger boys in need. So Shiro would sleep in a small, old shack that was primarily used as a storage room, but Shiro didn't complain.

Due to Shiro being so much at work Keith wasn't spending as much time with him. And it was becoming even more evident once Shiro told Keith that he had already found a small place to live. Shiro was busy and on a time limit so Keith could understand.

Keith was both sad and happy when Shiro gave him the news. Shiro promised however that he would come visit, even if they had to sneak out. Promise that of course put a smirk on Keith's face.

On Shiro's last day in the orphanage, Shiro, right before heading to work told Keith that they could hang out later on the night. And Keith found himself anxiously waiting for the rest of the day.

That didn't mean the day went smoothly for Keith. Some bullies just didn't know when to quit, but neither did Keith. No one could speak badly about his parents. _No._ _**One. **_

Keith had been grounded but he's had enough practice sneaking out; he climbed out the first open window he found and made his way to one of the rooftops of one of the buildings that were part of the orphanage.

Shiro was already waiting, and when Keith got there Shiro's eyes were drawn to the obvious signs of the brawl he had earlier; a bruise on his cheek bone and a broken lip. Shiro looked at him concern, but Keith took the lead in opening the conversation.

"So, last day here." Keith said as he sat next to Shiro, letting his legs dangle off the edge before thinking a little better of it and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Yea. Last day." Shiro echoed a bit wistful.

Keith looked at Shiro and from the corner of his eye he noted a large backpack just a few steps away from the older teen.

"You must be dying to get outta here. This place really sucks" Keith smirked though he felt that pang of sadness from thinking that his best friend was going to leave.

After a soft nod Shiro responded with, "Yea, it does. But despite its flaws, it did give us a place to stay for a couple of years.

Keith shrugged, "Still doesn't change the fact that it's a shithole."

Shiro gasped, feigning shock over the use of the fowl language. "My my Keith, that language! Have the nuns been teaching you Latin or street talk?"

Keith snorted and playfully punched Shiro on the upper arm. "Pft, as if you didn't have a dirty mouth."

"But I'm older, I'm _allowed _to use bad words." Shiro preened with a cocky smirk.

"Then that means you have to set the example. Looks like you've been doing a poor job Shiro." Keith quipped while raising an eyebrow at Shiro, confident that the older teen wouldn't refute.

It earned Keith getting grabbed into a headlock, and Shiro rubbing his knuckles on top of Keith's head. "You witty little brat."

Keith dislodged from Shiro's hold, both of their laughter slowly subsiding into silence. But after a few moments the air between them got a little heavy, and Keith could practically see Shiro's next words coming.

"I see you got in another fight." If it had been anyone else, it would've sounded like an accusation. But Shiro's careful tone the question of 'what happened' was implied.

But it didn't stop Keith from grimacing because of course Shiro would ask. And while Shiro sounded genuinely concerned, Keith was fearing that he's disappointed Shiro. Though, he wouldn't blame him … in truth, Keith wasn't proud of his behavior. But he didn't regret punching the guy either.

"That stupid guy James … he started it." Keith mumbled turning his frown away from Shiro.

"James?" Shiro asked looking a little surprised but Keith kept talking.

"Everyone thinks he's so _perfect _," Keith mockingly spat the word while making a face and Shiro held back a chuckle. Keith didn't seem to notice and continued ranting, "So of course they're going to blame me for everything. I'm Keith Kogane, mister 'discipline case.'"

After he was done ranting Keith huffed while curling into a ball, and hid the lower half of his face in his arms atop his knees. Before reacting, Shiro waited a moment to both let Keith calm down and see if Keith has anything else to add.

"Did you throw the first punch? If you did, they'll consider your action to be worse one because of the violence. And hey, maybe the guy deserved it, but they won't see it that way. Sometimes, we have to learn how to control ourselves."

"But that's not fair Shiro! The other kids are the ones who are always picking on me and you know that! Avoiding them doesn't do shit, you know I've tried!"

"I know Keith, I know. And I believe you, I've seen it." Shiro was calm but somehow that was making Keith more agitated and defensive. He barely let Shiro finish the sentence when he was already talking.

"Then you should know Shiro! How they always make fun of me, but that doesn't bother me too much anymore! What bothered me was when James make fun of -" Keith didn't finish talking, instead scoffed and shook his head. He didn't need to say what set him off to fight, he was certain Shiro knew. The older teen's stare on him, along his silence told Keith so.

Another small silence brewed. It allowed Keith to calm down some of the frustration that came with relieving his experience with not only James, but with some other kids he had problems with in the past. He felt bad for unconsciously letting it out against Shiro.

"I'm sorry I shouted." Keith mumbled humbly, ashamed and worried Shiro would be mad at him. But what he heard in Shiro's tone was nothing but calmness and understanding.

"It's okay. You have every right to be mad. Sorry if I made you feel like I was accusing you."

"It's alright. But I think … you're a little right. About me punching first and all."

Shiro smirked then and while nudging Keith's arm he teased, "Just a 'little?'"

Keith smirked back, "Don't push it."

Shiro chuckled.

The brief banter soothed Keith the rest of the way, and since talking to Shiro was easy, or fun, Keith felt compelled to tell him more about why he reacted the way he did.

"It's … it's hard to hear people talk about Mom and Dad. Especially big it's bad things."

"Hm. Yea, I understand what you mean … What was it this time?" The displeased undertone in Shiro's voice did not go unheard by Keith's ears. Shiro always stood up for him in any way he could.

Keith appreciated it, but he shrugged and quietly replied, "The usual."

Shiro sighed softly and shook his head, "But do you really believe what they say about your parents Keith? That they abandoned you?"

"Of course not." Keith responded just a little too sharply yet still refusing to meet Shiro in the eye. But then more calmly he added, "It's just that …" Keith paused and thought why did the insults really get to him.

It wasn't too hard to figure out. Keith still missed them, their absence it still hurt. He _actually did _have doubts, and questions that might never be answered and leaving a hole in his heart. The endless doubt of him meaning anything or being worth anything. After all, not even his uncle has ever come to claim him. Instead he has been stuck in an orphanage, in some country for about seven years of his life, and the only good thing he could get out of it was his friendship with Shiro. All of those feelings always came down to one burning question.

"I've always wanted to know what happened to them. Why didn't they come back when they always did. Everyone says they went missing but, has anyone really looked for them? At all?" Keith felt his eyes watering and he had to pause a moment to keep his feelings in check. When he thought he was a little more composed and he discreetly dried his eyes with his wrist. Then he turned to Shiro. "I just _need _to know Shiro."

Shiro looked at him with a thoughtful frown then turned his gaze turned ahead to nothing in particular. Keith didn't doubt that Shiro believed in him, but he did wonder if he could truly understand where Keith was coming from.

"I think there could be a way we can find out."

Keith's head snapped back to Shiro, eyes wide and eyebrows high up in his forehead. Shiro looked back at him and explained himself.

"While I've been working out there, there's something else I've been doing … Remember that ring my grandma gave me?"

Keith knitted his brows, questioning his own memory before he testingly replied. "The one from the picture, and that you told me that you lost, yes?"

Shiro nodded, "Turns out my so called 'relatives' sold my grandparents' possessions after I was dumped here. I managed to track down a buyer, I don't know if this person had everything but, it's a start."

"And you think the ring can be among them." Keith supplied barely after Shiro finished talking to which Shiro nodded. Keith smiled, happy for him, but then he felt confused. "That's great Shiro! That ring means a lot to you, I know. But, what does that have to do with my mom and dad?"

"My sources say that the buyer is apparently some big shot collector, and, apparently, they've worked closely with a lot of historians, explorers, you name it. Collectors like these, they pay big money for the best of the best. And if your parents were amongst the best out there." Shiro trailed off while giving him a knowing smirk just as the implication started to click in Keith's head.

"So then that means that this person could've worked with my parents too!" The excitement had Keith standing up in one swift movement. He even forgot that he was standing on a high roof and not on solid ground.

"It's possible, could be worth looking into it."

That was enough for Keith to be convinced, any information was better than no information. He could know and hopefully that wound in his heart could be soothed.

"But … what is it exactly that you are planning to do?" Keith wondered while tilting his head at Shiro.

Shiro stood up as well, but more casual and mindful than Keith had been. "Well, for starters I know where this person lives, it's not too far away from here. Second, I'm gonna go there, if they have ring, and/or anything else that belongs to my grandparents, I'm gonna take it back."

"Sooooooo, steal it?" Keith rose an eyebrow at Shiro and crossed his arms not believing Shiro would do that.

"I didn't say anything about stealing, I said _taking back. _Can't steal what's yours to begin with, right?" Shiro smirked knowing full well that he was being a smartass.

Keith chuckled, half amused by Shiro's wit, and half taken aback because of the seriousness of Shiro's plan. "If the cops catch you they won't see it that way, though."

"I won't let us get caught, trust me." Shiro guaranteed with his unwavering confidence. He put on his backpack and faced Keith again with a serious look.

"Wait, 'us?'"

"Yea. In all honesty I've been thinking about this for a little while. It's the main reason why I brought you up here tonight. I thought you might want to know this and knowing you, and how important this is to you, I figured you might tag along." "If I were you, I would want to do the same thing Keith. Despite the risks I feel like it's something I can't take away from you."

Keith was surprised even though Shiro was right. His heart was pumping adrenaline mulling over the idea. Keith wasn't afraid of leaving the orphanage, or sneaking into some person's house at all. He thought the idea would scare him, but his need for closure was far much greater.

"If there's a chance that this person knows anything, then I want to find out myself. Besides, I promised I would help you look for your ring, right?"

Shiro smiled and nodded, "Yea, you did. So, that's why I came prepared."

Keith was a little shocked and he looked at Shiro up and down questioningly. "Wait, so we're going now?"

"If you want. I know_ I _want to do this, might be the only chance I get." Shiro said as he began walking backward, slowly, beckoning Keith to follow.

"Okay wait, but how will we get there?" His own question made Keith wonder just how long has Shiro been thinking about this.

"Follow me and find guts, no glory they say." Shiro turned on his heel and ran at full speed and using the momentum he jumped over a significant gap between two buildings.

Keith has done a lot of free-running and climbing, taught to him from an early from both his parents and his uncle, and then has been refining his skills with Shiro. The two loved the thrill that came from sneaking out and engaging in parkour. But Keith still always held his breath whenever he or Shiro made a jump like that.

As usual Shiro made it and he turned to smile at Keith, "Just don't think about Keith, you can make it."

Keith took a deep breath and let it out in a puff. He measured the distance of the buildings and approximately calculated how much speed he would need for momentum.

"Yea. No guts, no glory." He whispered to himself and ran. He made the jump following Shiro's advice of not thinking about it. Keith almost made it to land as perfectly as Shiro had. Instead he only made it to grab onto the ledge but Shiro was immediately there to grab his hand and help him up.

"See? Told you you could do it. And I'm right here to help." Shiro pated Keith on the back, though it was clear by his subtle panting that he had most probably held his breath for both of their jumps.

"Yea. Thanks Shiro." Keith replied through his own panting and stood up after Shiro.

"Come on. We still have a few more buildings to scale before we reach the entrance." Shiro took the lead.

They climbed up brick or stone walls of the varied array of buildings that composed the orphanage. The jumped from roof to roof and they slid down others. Keith was much smaller in height and therefore had shorter limbs so Shiro had to help him often. But Shiro didn't mind and they managed to reach the orphanage's entrance and sneak out by climbing off the roof of a building across.

The night was still and the narrow street was empty, dust and some debris swirling in the light breeze. The only sound was the light buzzing of the old rusty street lamps on the sidewalk across the orphanage gates.

"Aanndd we're out." Shiro said dusting off his hands when he landed down from the stairs of the building.

Keith landed close behind a little less gracefully but well enough. "So how will we get to this so collector's house?"

"On this." Shiro said from somewhere behind Keith, and when the latter turned he was surprised to see Shiro standing proudly by a black tracker bike. It was clearly second hand due to some scratches on the painting, but other than that it looked like it was well taken care of. It looked very nice

"Where did you get this?!" Keith exclaimed in awe running to the bike and running a hand over the leather seat.

"I went to Unilu market and managed to strike a rather good bargain with the seller."

"Unilu? Really? You know those sellers can be real schemers, right?" Keith scoffed and looked at him like he was kidding.

Shiro winced and nodded, "Yea, that's why I said _rather _good. But hey, it works and I needed it so." He shrugged then straddled the motorcycle.

Keith grinned as he couldn't believe the risks Shiro took. But he practically jumped on behind Shiro and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"So, ready for this?" Smirking, Shiro asked over his shoulder as he revved the bike to which smirked back in confidence and replied

"Hell yea."

The bike's engine roared to life and they drove into what marked the beginning of their journey.


End file.
